Autumn Investigations - Johnlock Nancy Drew
by avengingAria
Summary: It's the autumn time and that means fifteen year old Sherlock must return to his ever so boring boarding school in the middle of the English countryside. Here he is reunited with his best friend and roommate John Watson and meets a mysterious new girl called Nancy Drew. The three soon become good friends and start uncovering the schools secrets, maybe it's not so boring after all?


Hey guys! Ok so this story's going to be quite long - it's loosely based on the young Sherlock Holmes and the tv show, but with my own spin on things. It's a sherlock / nancy drew crossover, and will include some _johnlock! Hope you enjoy, please comment and tell me what you think, I'm new to this and feedback really helps (:_

_( I don't own the rights to the characters, however the story is all mine )_

* * *

Summer was over - much to the disappointment of a young Sherlock Holmes, the end of summer marked the beginning of Autumn, and also the beginning of School.

Sherlocks black carriage pulled up outside the large brick boarding school, it had been a long and tiring journey through the English countryside, with nothing to do and nothing to deduct but endless fields of crops and sheep. Summer had been unusually good for sherlock, whom had spent his time in London visiting his brother Mycroft, who had recently started a new job in the government - something to do with security and foreign affairs _apparently_. Sherlock loved London, it was a industrial city with plenty to see and most of all his closest companion John Watson lived in London, meaning they could spend they're time exploring the vast city together, solving mysteries and _not_ doing homework.

Sherlock stepped out of the carriage and onto the paved floor, he grabbed his bags for the term from the seat beside him and waved goodbye to the driver. He watched the horses pull the carriage back down the country road until it was just a small black dot in the distance _well now I'm stuck here_ he thought to himself. He began to walk to the dormitories, the school looked just as he remembered it, it was a colossal building made of a grey stone and covered with a bright green moss and ivy with little flowers that appeared almost neon green in the bright late summer sunshine. The dorms we're pretty plain, there were two buildings, one for the girls and one for the boys, each with about two hundred rooms all occupied with two roommates and each building patrolled by house maidens and matrons. Sherlock finally reached his dorm, number 221b, of which he shared with his best friend John Watson. The interior of the dorm was also just as Sherlock remembered it, except they're were less books as sherlock had taken most of them home to read over the holidays and forgotten to return them. The room consisted of two single beds a scruffy rug, that Johns sister ( who considered it vintage ) had sent to ' cheer the room up', a small record player with a box of vinyls sat in the corner of the room, various books and sheets of violin music scattered the floor. To either side of the room was a wooden desk with a mirror and a wardrobe, Johns desk was full of books and scraps of paper where he had written down various notes on his study's and adventures. Sherlocks desk was full of violin music and various candles for when he would stay up late trying to figure out his latest mystery, pages from books and newspapers were stuck from corners of the mirrors connected by threads and pins. The long heavy black curtain hung at the back of the room, covering a large misty window with a view of the most of the school grounds, sherlock walked over to it and pushed it open allowing the sunlight to fill the room. He looked towards Johns side of the room, his bags were open and scattered on his bed - half unpacked, sherlock walked over to his mirror, they're was a note lodged in the side of it :

Sherlock

Meet me in the Dining room for tea

- JW

Sherlock took a last look in the mirror, his skin was still pale despite the summer sun and his dark brown curly hair hung loosely over his forehead. He glanced over at his bags, trying to remember anything he might forget before leaving and heading over towards the Dining room. He didn't much talk to the other boys, he found that John was the only one that he was really friends with.

The cafeteria was about five minuets away from the boys dorms, it was in the main building along with most of the classrooms. It was a grand room that consisted of long wooden tables and long benches for the students, candles laid all the way down the tables to provide them with light when the dark winter evenings came.

Sherlock was searching the room for John, they're were students running around, boys throwing rugby balls and girls squeezing and hugging as if they hadn't seen each other in years. Sherlock was pushing his way through the crowds when suddenly one of the larger boys came crashing into him, pushing him into someone - the girl fell to the ground dropping the many books she was carrying with her. Sherlock looked around him for a minuet to see if anyone else would intercept and help, as he wasn't particularly good at social situations . He looked down at her

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I was-"

"don't bother, its fine"

"But-"

" seriously kid, it's fine, I've had worse "

The girl stumbled to her feet smiling slightly at sherlock, she wore a loose white shirt and scruffy brown trousers, her hair was just above shoulder length and was dark brown and scruffy.

" Drew, incase you were wondering "

said the girl as she picked up her books and stuffed them messily into her old brown leather bag. She held out her hand to sherlock, he accepted her gesture

" _Drew_? That's a interesting name for a girl "

sherlock looked at her in the eyes - they were a deep blue with little sparks of gold, the whites of her eyes were slightly red.

_Lack Of sleep - _

_worried? Anxiety? Busy? _

She pulled the bag further up onto her shoulder and messed with her scruffy short brown hair

_Uncomfortable - _

_Distracting? Trying to avoid contact?_

" it's my last name, my first names Nancy - but that's kinda girly for my taste, I prefer Drew, my dad always called me drew, it just feels more _like me " _

She smiled slightly, sherlock could tell that she wasn't telling him everything, but he could deduct enough to know she didn't want to be asked.

_Last name - military background? _

_Travels a lot_

_Family - Father?_

_" _Drew " he said " I like it ".

She smiled properly this time.

" so maybe you could do me the pleasures and tell me who you are? "

Sherlock grinned and held out his hand as she had before

"Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes" he said.

Nancy laughed a little

"and you thought Drew was a unusual name? Where does a name like Sherlock come from? ".

Sherlock was used to this question, pretty much anyone he met would ask him the same thing, he remembered when he first met John how pleased he had been to meet someone with such a interesting name as he claimed most of the people he knew had such boring names like " smith and James "

"it's a family name, I suppose" he replied.

" I figured as much " said Nancy

" so how long have you been here? "

she asked looking around the large dining hall as if she was exploring a wild and wonderful land that no one else knew existed. Sherlock was slightly less enthusiastic about their return to school

" for the last four years " he replied, " what brings you here? ".

She stopped looking around for a minuet and looked at sherlock in the eyes, she blushed slightly and looked away,

"well it's really because of my fathers work, he's in the military you see... Or was, well you see he was injured and he's... Well He's in a coma at the moment"

her positive expression changed into a frown and she looked to the ground the hide her tears. Sherlock wondered what he should do, he had always been bad at talking to people, let alone comforting them. He was about to awkwardly extend his hand to her but she began again before he had the chance

" it's okay. Really it's fine, but I don't have much family and I'm so distant from the remaining members that they thought it would be better that I spend some time here, make some friends and such "

she let out a slight fake smile

" anyway, it was nice meeting you-"

" Drew "

Sherlock suddenly held out his arms and pulled her into a hug, he really didn't realise he was doing it until her head was on his shoulder, it was out of character for him - he found it hard to comfort anyone, or even talk to them, but she seemed different _- good different. _

_" _Thank you " she said.

" **It's okay** " he replied.

* * *

Ok! That's part one! Hope you enjoyed - part two will be coming soon and will feature more of John and sherlocks relationship, so stay tuned :)


End file.
